


A Different Story

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: { Not Abandoned AU } [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Not Abandoned AU, Oneshot, Other, Short, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Angel decided to take Spike and Dru with him the night Darla kicked him out.A collection of drabbles and short stories focusing on how things would have played out had Angel not left Spike and Dru when Darla kicked him out.





	A Different Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU i brainstormed about about a month or two ago. I'll likely be doing one shots and drabbles here and there for it.
> 
> This is sort of a "What If".
> 
> Basically, Everything is the same. only, Angel kept Spike and Dru with him. this of course will have caused a few major changes to a lot of things. but the story line stays the same in most places.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelus is kicked out, he brings his childer with him as he leaves

Spike laid content on Dru’s bed his head resting on her chest as he listened to her nonsensical rambling and soft singing as she lightly pet his hair. The young vampire purred closing his eyes at the attention slightly tilting his head when he heard a noise come from the main room of the house they currently lived in. He opened his eyes and glanced to the door. Drusilla paused mid word and smiled.

 

“Oh! Daddy’s home!” the crazed vampire said sitting up. The action caused Spike himself to sit up as well. He could here Darla snarling and hissing something at Angelus and the Irish vampire replying in the same way.

 

“Sound’s like grand-mummy and Sire are fighting.” he said softly standing from the bed. “Come on Princess. Lets go see what’s going on.” he said taking Dru’s hand. She jumped to her feet and followed Spike out of the room willingly. The two young vampires sneaked down the hall and peeked into the main room where the two elders were. Darla was vamped out snarling at Angelus who was just glaring at her in return.

 

“You’ve gone soft, Angelus.” Darla sneered. “You’ve no place in this family anymore. You’re a disgrace!!”

 

“Yeah, there ya go again. You keep sayin’ it like it’s my fault I got stuck with the bleedin’ thing.” Angelus said.

 

“Just get out of here.” the elder snarled.

 

“No. I ain’t leavin’.” Angelus said straightening.

 

“You don’t have a choice.” Darla hissed. Spike frowned slightly. Darla was… Darla was kicking Angelus out?

 

“You’re not really leaving are you, Daddy?” Dru spoke up, causing both the elders to look towards her and Spike. Angelus stared at them and shook his head. Spike narrowed his eyes as he saw a glimpse of… guilt? Regret? Angelus wasn’t one to feel guilt or regret. For anything. So why…?

 

“Of course not, princess. I’m not going any where. Did you feed tonight?” he asked moving to go to their side. Darla cut him off stepping in between them. Angelus growled at that glaring at the small vampire.

 

“I won’t tell you again, Angelus.” she warned. “Get back to your rooms. Now!” she snapped at Spike and Dru. Spike scowled at her.

 

“Sod off! Where do you get off tellin’ us what to do?” Spike snapped back. “Sire what’s going on? Why’s she orderin’ you to leave?” he asked looking at the dark vampire confused. Angelus kept his eyes trained on Darla.

 

“Souled vampires who feel remorse have no place in this clan.” Darla said before Angelus could reply.

 

“Soul…? Oh! Ms Edith told me about that, Willy! Daddy has a spark!” Dru chirped. Angelus flinched at the mention of the soul, or maybe it was just hearing Dru speak again. Spike was thinking it was both. “The gypsies gave it to him!” Drusilla added

 

“Aye, my sweet. That they did.” Angelus sighed. “No thanks to Darla.” he said glaring at her. The blonde glared right back.

 

“The gypsies cursed you. I didn’t.” Darla sneered.

 

“You condemned me when you kidnapped that.. that girl.” he hissed out voice strained.

 

“You weren’t complainin’ at that time, sweetheart.” Darla said. “Now get the hell out.” she added pointing towards the door. Angelus huffed and sneered before stepping back.

 

“Fine… Dru, William lets go.” he ordered. The two younger vampires looked at him. Dru smiled and danced towards him. When Darla attempted to Stop her Angelus grabbed and shoved her away and wrapped an arm around the loopy vampire as Spike moved to stand on his other side. Angelus glared at Darla. “They are _my childer_ Darla. They stay with me.” he growled. Darla growled before huffing and spun stomping further into the house. Angel put his free hand on Spike’s back and led him and Dru out of the house with him into the street.

 

“….Ah, Angelus? Where are we going to go?” Spike asked patiently following along with the elder as Angelus walked down the street with Dru attached to his arm.

 

“Let’s just find shelter for the day, Will. We’ll figure it out tomorrow night.” Angelus replied. 

 

It didn’t take too long for them to find shelter. Angelus broke into a vacant home whose owners seemed to be out of town. He motioned Spike and Dru to go settle in before going around to make sure the perimeter was safe. Angelus was watching out the window as the sky started to lighten with the first signs of daylight when Spike came to get him. Spike watched the elder shut the drapes tightly before he stepped away from the window. When Angelus turned to him Spike shifted.

 

“Dru wants us all to sleep in the master bed room.” he said. Angelus blinked but nodded.

 

“Alright.” he replied he followed Spike up to the room. Dru was already snuggled under the heavy comforter asleep. Angel undressed and slipped in next to her and settled down wrapping an arm around his eldest childe as she snuggled up into his side. Spike settled down on Angelus’ other side and shut his eyes, letting his unneeded breathing even out. Angelus closed his eyes and was just starting to drift off when he heard Spike speak quietly.

 

“...thanks for not abandoning us...”

 

Angelus opened his eyes and looked to the younger but Spike was already dead asleep. The elder sighed softly and looped his free arm around Spike and tugged him closer. Spike shifted and easily snuggled up into his side with no protest.

 

“I never will.” he murmured softly.

 

‘ _I swear I'll make it up ya both. I’ll be a better Sire this time.’_ the elder thought as he shut his eyes and joined the two in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Spike RP Blog: formerlywilliamthebloody.tumblr.com  
> Fandom blog: Shadowsfandomhellhole.tumblr.com  
> Btvs/Ats Discord Welcome to the Hellmouth: https://discord.gg/VJtXtcC


End file.
